1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The invention relates to an apparatus for storage of Christmas lights.
2. Background Art
Every year, many people perform the tedious task of untangling strings of Christmas lights and, once the season is over, attempt to roll or package the strings so they will untangle easily and keep the fragile bulbs from breaking. Variations upon these devices and methods proliferate in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,067, to McCallister, et al., discloses a frame like device with a plurality of tapered tooth-like projections for wedging the light cord within the formed "V's". This system accommodates only certain sized cords and can accommodate only a limited length of string or strings which is dependent on the number of formed "V's". In addition the device fails to disclose a safe storage device to avoid bulb breakage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,999, to Lee, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,899, to Rabbitt, describe a light packaging device for viewing, testing and eventual retail sale of light strings. Although the specification in Lee, et al., indicates the device is for storage of lights, the repackaging of Christmas lights in the device is extremely complex and time consuming. In addition, the devices are designed to hold only one string of lights.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,965, to Miller, discloses a cardboard core around which Christmas lights are wrapped. The device does not have a notch for holding the beginning or end of the string and is designed for only one light string.
U.S. Pat. No. Design 339,976 to Ferguson, Sr., discloses a a combined reel and cover with a crank for storage of Christmas lights. The device appears bulky and expensive to manufacture and fails to keep different light strings separated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,323 to Wing, discloses a cylindrical device with several circular crowns with slits for inserting separate light bulbs of a Christmas light string. This device suffers due to its complexity and is very time consuming to use.
The shortcomings of these prior art devices are overcome by the present invention.